Mistrust
by st. madness
Summary: Simple problems have simple solutions. He was a vampire and wasn't allowed to be with a human. So she became a vampire. But what else is he hiding? And how can that secret effect her future? In Rose's POV.  Love, betrayal, Mistrust.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok guys so I know this chapter is quite short, but they will get a bit longer as I get further on in the story. Also, the story will get better, just give it a chance. I hope you like this chapter, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as can.**

* * *

><p>Mistrust<p>

Chapter 1

"Rose, I need to tell you something." Chris said as he climbed through my bedroom window.

"You're finally going to tell me why you never use the door?" I joked. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Rose, this is serious." He said.

"Ok, you have my undivided attention. What is it?" I asked. He looked in to my eyes to check I was paying attention.

"I'm a vampire." He said and I laughed.

"I thought you said this was serious?" I asked.

"It is." He said. "Rose, I really am a vampire."

"Yeah, and I'm a witch and Andrea is a werewolf." I said with a laugh. When I looked back to where he was stood he was gone. I looked around my room and he was sat on my window ledge. He moved again and within a second he was on the other side of my room. I stared at him in shock. Whilst he had my attention he bent down and lifted my bed, with _one _hand!

"Do you believe me now?" He asked and I nodded, still in shock. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked and the surprise of his question knocked me out of my initial shock.

"Of course not Chris, I could never be afraid of you." I said and wrapped my arms around him. "But how _can_ you be a vampire? I've known you for years, I've watched you _grow_!"

"My kind grow until we are 18 years old, then we simply stop aging." He told me.

"But why are you telling me this now? We've been dating for almost four years now and you haven't mentioned it once."

"My kind found out about us." He said.

"Other vampires?"

"Yes, and it's against the rules for a vampire and a human to date." His words alone broke my heart. "Me staying with you puts you in grave danger. I came to tell you this because I must leave." He added. I felt a tear run down my cheek as he turned away from me.

"But I've met your parents! And they never said anything." I said.

"They aren't my real parents." He told me. "They are simply beings that we created for appearance, that's all."

"You _created_ people?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, it meant that no questions would be asked and no one got hurt in the process." He said. "Enough questions, I must leave now."

"Wait." I said. "You said a human and a vampire couldn't be together."

"That's right." He confirmed, not catching on to what I was implying.

"So turn me in to a vampire." I said and this time it was _his_ turn to stare at _me_ in shock.

"You would do that, just to be with me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Without knowing what being a vampire is like?" He asked.

"Well you don't age, you aren't a ruthless killer, you don't sleep during the day _and_ you can walk in the sun. Sounds ok to me." I said.

"This isn't a joke Rose, it's serious."

"I know, but I don't care what it'll be like. I love you and couldn't handle it if you left." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, just to confirm and I nodded. "Then we should do it now, before any of my kind find out about our plans." He said.

"Will it hurt?" I asked him.

"Yes it will, but the pain won't last long." He said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

And with that, he bit me, no doubt ending life as I knew it. The pain was excruciating, unlike anything I had ever felt. Fire ran through my body, burning me from the inside out. I lost all concept of time, but finally, the pain subsided. And I could feel again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you thought!<strong>

**Thanks xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the next chapter, bit longer as promised :). Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Mistrust<p>

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. Everything was so bright, and the noise was deafening. I looked around and saw Chris leaning against the wall.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at my home."

"I've never seen this part of your house before." I said confused.

"Not that house, my _real_ house." He said. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Ok, but my jaw hurts." I said, wincing at the pain.

"That's because you're hungry." He told me.

"You need to take her hunting son." I heard from behind me. I turned and saw a teenage boy.

"I know, I was just about to. Rose, this is my father." He said, which confused me.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, but instead of replying he huffed and walked off.

"He doesn't approve of our way around the rules." Chris explained.

"How can he be your father? He looks the same age as you!"

"We call our creators our father." He said.

"Well I'm not calling you father, that would just be too weird." I said and he laughed.

"That's understandable, follow me." He said and led me out of the room and up the stairs.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"24 hours, that's the usual transitioning time." He said. We walked through his elaborate home, down hallways that would usually confuse me, but I was managing to keep up with which way we had come from. Must be my new vampire mind I guess. We went in to a room full of people and the pain in my jaw increased. "Time to feed Rose." Chris said to me.

"On _humans_?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, what did you think you'd eat?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Rose, if you don't feed now then you will become weak, and then all the pain you went through will be for nothing. "You don't have to drink them dry, but to prevent that you will have to concentrate." He said. "It makes it easier if you remember your reason for doing this in the first place." He told me. I focused my mind on my love for Chris whilst he brought one of the people towards me.

He was young, barely 16 I would say. He looked terrified but didn't make a sound. The closer he got, the more painful the feeling in my jaw got. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him towards me. I sunk my teeth in to his neck, the delicious taste of his blood almost drowning out the sound of his screams. Almost.

Suddenly his screams stopped, and his body went limp in my arms. But I didn't stop drinking from him, but soon he ran out of blood, and I let him drop to the floor. I stared at his corpse in horror.

"Oh my god." I couldn't believe I had just done that.

"Are you full? Or do you need some more?" Chris asked me.

"How can you ask me that? I just killed someone!" I screamed at him, completely freaking out.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, he'll be replaced by tomorrow." Chris said to me, completely calm.

"How can you speak about him like that? He's a human being!"

"Correction, he _was_ as human being." He said and I stared at him, not able to believe his heartlessness. "Look, it happens ok? Sometimes it just can't be helped, and when it does, you just have to put it behind you and move on."

"Have you ever done that before?" I asked.

"Yes, and I reacted exactly as you are now." He said. "Do you need some more?" He asked again and I shook my head vigorously. "Rose, you will be full before you manage to kill the next one."

"But what if I'm not?" I asked, worried.

"Then I will pull the person away from you." He said.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes." He said.

"Ok then." He brought a woman, who looked like she was in her early 30s, towards me. She looked even more terrified then the first one, but that's not surprising considering I killed him. I was more hesitant when I sank my teeth in to her neck, but I got distracted as soon as her blood hit my taste buds. I didn't know how much I had taken but I could tell that I didn't _need_ any more. Although I did _want_ more. I pulled away from her and blood was running down her neck.

"Run your tongue along the bite marks, it will heal it." Chris told me and I did as instructed. The women then stepped back and sat down with the others.

"How often will I need to feed?" I asked.

"For the first week you will need to feed twice a day, then the second week it will go down to once a day. When you get stronger you won't need to feed as often." He told me.

"What are we doing now?" I asked him.

"We're going for a run." He told me and I screwed up my face, that didn't sound very interesting. "Trust me; it will be more fun than you think." He led me out of the house and in to the woods. He was right about running, the speed made me feel free and forget that I had just killed a guy. For a little while anyway. We sped through the woods, dodging round trees with ease. Afterwards, we sat in a clearing, leaning against a tree. Chris' arms were wrapped around me and I relaxed against his chest. "Do you regret your decision to become a vampire?" Chris asked me.

"Considering I killed someone then I should. But no, I don't." I told him.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have known what your reaction would have been and stopped you." He said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I will just have to be more careful next time." I said and he smiled down at me. "I love you." I said to him.

"And I love you." He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww, how cute. Anyway, tell me what you think!<strong>

**Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! So here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry it took so long, life has been keeping me busy. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but as I have plans for the rest of the week, I don't think it will be up before Christmas. If it isn't posted by then, I hope you all have a great Christmas :).**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

* * *

><p>Mistrust<p>

Chapter 3

We went back to Chris' and as far as I could tell, the house was empty.

"Rose, I need to tell you a few things about being a vampire." Chris said to me and we sat on the white leather sofa. When we were comfortable, he began. "You realise that you can't go back home right?"

"Yeah, I guessed that, but I don't really mind. They probably won't even notice my absence from the orphanage." I said and he nodded in understanding.

"And you can't see any of your friends either." He said.

"Never?" I asked in shock and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I know how much it would hurt you if you lost control around them. It's just too risky." He told me.

"I guess that makes sense, it's just weird, knowing that I won't see them again." I said, looking down at my hands.

"I understand how you're feeling; I had to go through the same thing when I was turned."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"Seven." He said. "I had to leave my family and my friends, to keep them safe."

"Were you angry at him for changing you?" I asked.

"No, I was dying of leukaemia, turning me in to a vampire saved my life." He said. I couldn't believe he would've died if it wasn't for the other vampire.

"What is his name?" I asked, after all, I _had_ to stop referring to him as 'the other vampire'.

"Jamie."

"How did he know?" I asked, referring to him being ill.

"My grandfather knew about vampires, he contacted Jamie when I was diagnosed." He explained.

"So you just grew as normal until you turned 18?"

"Yes, and the same will happen with you. You will grow as you normally would for the next few months, until you turn 18." He said.

I looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. I was just about to mention that it's time to turn in when I realised something.

"Vampires don't sleep, do they?" I asked.

"No, we don't." Chris said with a laugh.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" I enquired.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight. You need to know how to defend yourself." He told me.

"Why?"

"Not all vampires are as civilised as us. They won't necessarily try and hurt you but I want you to be prepared, just in case." He said and I nodded. But I've never been very coordinated when I was a human, so I don't know how well that will go. I'm just hoping that my new vampire reflexes will help me out with that.

For the rest of the night we watched movies and talked about anything that came to mind, the topic not always staying on vampires.

The following day, true to his word, Chris taught me how to fight. It was not fun to say the very least. Apparently, even though I am a vampire now and therefore should be better at these things, I am still rubbish at all things that need co-ordination.

"You have to concentrate." Chris said to me after two hours of practicing.

"I am, I'm just rubbish. Can't we do something else?" I asked and he shook his head.

"This is important, you need to learn this." Chris mentioned. Again. After two more draining hours, Chris finally allowed a break. And thank the heavens for that too, because I'm starving! We entered the house and headed towards the feeding room. Before we got there though, there was a knock at the door.

"It's fine, you go get that." I said to Chris.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "What if you lose control again? You're still new at this." He added.

"I won't, now go see who is at the door. I'll be back in a minute." I said to him and continued to the room whilst he turned and headed towards the large wooden front doors. When I entered the room all eyes turned towards me. Some looked scared, probably thinking that without Chris here then I would kill them. I guess they aren't really taking in to consideration that when I did kill that guy, Chris actually _was_ there. I chose a middle aged woman that didn't look afraid of me and pulled her towards me. I sunk my teeth in to her neck and concentrated on only taking what I needed. As I was drinking from her, she whispered in my ear.

"Be careful who you trust my dear." She said so quietly that I almost missed it. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and gave her a questioning look. "All are not always what they seem." She added, and this just confused me all the more. "Keep your eye on him my dear. And don't be so trusting." I pulled away when I was full and just looked at her for a moment.

"Are you talking about Chris?" I whispered back, well aware that he was just in a few rooms away. She nodded in reply. I was about to ask her what she meant by her comments when I was interrupted.

"Rose, are you done? Is everything ok?" Chris called from the hall.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I replied. I gave the women one last look before I turned and left the room. I decided not to mention what the women said to Chris, not because I believed her, but because I didn't know what would happen to her if he found out what she had said. I didn't want her to come to any harm. Her words echoed through my mind, what she said didn't make sense of course, but I couldn't seem to banish it from my mind. If I had decided that it wasn't important, then why couldn't I just forget about it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So please tell me what you think! :)<strong>

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this but I've been busy with exams the past couple of weeks. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll update as soon as I can! Please review and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy! :).**

* * *

><p>Mistrust<p>

Chapter 4

The doorbell rang throughout the house. I expected Chris to rush to answer it as he usually did so I couldn't but I guess he couldn't hear it from the basement. He had been down there for two hours now and he wouldn't tell me anything about what he was doing. He had been acting really strange recently and at first I feared that he had found out what that women had said to me, but it didn't seem like that's what it was, so I pretended that it never happened. We had been arguing quite a lot recently, I was getting annoyed with having to stay in the house all the time and Chris was beginning to get agitated with my constant questions.

I pulled open the door and was greeted by five surprised teenagers. After a moment of silence I decided to say something as they obviously weren't going to.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

"Can we help _you_?" They returned my question and I gave them a confused look.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"We could ask you the same thing." They replied and I rolled my eyes. "We're here to see Chris." One of them said.

Chris appeared at my side not looking pleased and turned to our guests.

"I wasn't expecting you until next week." He said to them.

"Chris, what is going on?" One of them asked.

"I can't explain right now." He replied.

"You didn't did you?" Another asked.

"Chris what are they talking about?" I asked him.

"Er, they are on about our way around the rules of course." He told me but he didn't meet my eyes.

"This can only end badly Chris; we've told you this before." One of the people on our doorstep said.

"Rose, why don't you go feed? It's not wise to wait much longer." Chris pointed out and I raised my eyebrow and his blatant attempt to get rid of me.

"Fine! Don't tell me then." I said annoyed and stormed off towards the feeding room. I kept my hearing sharp as I was walking away just in case they thought I was already out of ear shot. There seemed to be a lot that Chris wouldn't tell me. And I was getting annoyed with him keeping me cooped up like this. I had to find some answers, and soon.

I reached the feeding room without being able to overhear anything. Damn. I fed from the women that told me I couldn't trust Chris a few days ago, just to see if she would tell me something else, anything else.

"You need to get in to the basement." She whispered in my ear as I took some of her blood. I pulled away.

"But how? He's always around." I asked her quietly.

"Well you'll need to find a way. He's got to go out without you at some point; he'll need to in order to set up the marriage ceremony." She told me.

"What marriage ceremony? Who's getting married?" I asked her.

"You are of course." She said and I stared at her in shock.

"He's going to ask me to marry him?"

"He has to, in order to complete his mission." She told me.

"Mission? What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"Wow you really don't know anything about this do you?" She asked and I shook my head. She sighed and looked me dead in the eye. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to find out the rest by yourself. I cannot tell you anything else. It is of the upmost importance that you find out as soon as you can. Do you understand me?" I nodded.

"Rose, are you done?" Chris called me from the hall. I walked out of the feeding room and he pulled me in to his arms for a hug. "I'm sorry about that; I don't mean to seem so secretive. You know I love you right?" He asked. I would usually say yes, but after what the women has been telling me I'm not so sure anymore. I've never been very good at lying and I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded and smiled up at him. "Now come on, I want you to meet my friends, who are basically like my brothers and sisters." He introduced me to the guests that had arrived earlier and we spent the evening making small talk with me pretending not to notice the looks that his friends kept sending Chris' way. There was definitely something going on here, and I had to find out before it was too late. For I feared if I waited too long then something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me what you thought!<strong>

**Thanks :) xx**


End file.
